Rumores
by Ledayy
Summary: Continuación de "Debería". — ¿Falso? ¿Qué dice exactamente el rumor? — inquirió Ike más curioso que antes.—Dicen que tenemos sexo todas las noches — admitió Georgie con una extraña vergüenza. Gike. Mención de Style
1. Rumores

**Quiero que quede muy en claro. No pensaba hacer una continuación pero luego de leer los reviews me encontre a mi misma escribiendo la continuación. Así que aquí está.**

**Advertencia: Contiene Slash (chicoxchico)**

**Pareja principal: GeorgiexIke (Gike)**

**Este será un multichaper pero serán dos o tres capítulos a lo mucho.**

**Dedicado a: Garu0212, Tweekiee Tweekers, Sakuyachan15, Marynaa, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, CreepyGirl07, RaquelStump y creppyprincess.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Rumores**

**Por: L.E.D.A.Y.Y.**

**1.-**

— ¿Quién te has creído? — preguntó enojado Broflovski a su hermano Ike entrando sin permiso a la habitación del chico, encontrándolo leyendo tranquilamente un libro de terror. Sí, de esos que hacían que Kyle no pudiera dormir temiendo que los fantasmas se lo llevasen. No le sorprendía la frialdad de Ike ante esos temas. Tuvo a Michael Jackson en su cuerpo y veía gente muerta

—Me dices mil veces que aprenda a tocar la puerta antes de entrar y tu aparecer así como sí

— ¡Respóndeme Ike! — Exigió nuevamente, tenía que aprovechar que le matrimonio había salido a festejar su aniversario y no tendría otra oportunidad para encarar al chico sobre lo que había visto dos semanas antes a mitad de la noche en el patio de la casa

— ¿Qué esperas que diga? Si ni siquiera sé de lo que me estás hablando

—Te vi — comentó sonrojándose de nueva cuenta — en el patio esa noche

Ike supo de inmediato lo que su hermano había visto. Pero no le daría la razón. Se hizo el desentendido. Saltó de la cama dejando a un lado el libro que leía y encaró al pelirrojo de una vez por todas. Parándose de puntas, llegando casi a la altura de su hermano.

—Sigo sin comprender — comentó con descaro

—Es una mala influencia Ike — decretó Kyle con la cara roja de vergüenza e ira

—Todos son mala influencia, lo mismo dice mamá de tu "amistad" con Stan. Y mira que yo me he callado muchas cosas. No gimes en silencio hermano

Kyle se quedó sin palabras, estaba seguro que aquellas noches de visitas nocturnas de Stan, Ike estaba profundamente dormido y que nunca se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en la habitación y a veces en la sala de la casa. Ike salió del cuarto, tomando su chaqueta y saliendo sin importar la lluvia. La casa de Georgie no quedaba tan lejos.

—Estoy preocupada por ti Georgie — dijo Henrietta dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo

— ¿Desde cuándo un gótico se preocupa por algo que no sea el mismo? Si es que se preocupa por sí mismo — Dijo Georgie subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro de su sala

Henrietta miró a su antiguo compañero gótico. Con esa camisa rojo, ese pantalón de mezclilla, ni una gota de maquillaje y el cabello perfectamente recogido hacia atrás. Ese no era el Georgie que conoció cuando estaba en la primaria y él en jardín de niños. Era alguien totalmente diferente. Era lo que ese chico Ike lo había convertido. Un estúpido conformista amante de la vida y amante de un chico. No tenía nada en contra de los maricas, a su hermano no lo bajaba de esa clasificación. Pero ¿Georgie? Por Dios.

—Nunca aprendiste todos los códigos góticos — respondió ella con tranquilidad — simplemente me preocupa el hecho de que ya no te juntas más con nosotros. E incluso has dejado de frecuentar nuestros restaurantes o usar la ropa negra… además, hay muchos rumores

— ¿Te preocupas por unos rumores conformistas? — preguntó con ese toque de normalidad gótica que aún le quedaba en el fondo de su alma

—Sobre tú y ese chico Ike — continuó ignorando la pregunta de su ex compañero

— ¿Sobre mí y Ike? — dijo interesado, eso no era muy común. Nunca escuchó los rumores más jugosos de la preparatoria, pero casi todos incluían una chica estúpida y conformista que quería acostar con un miembro del equipo conformista de futbol americano. Por eso la idea de un rumor que los incluía a ambos era extraña. Un segundo después de dio cuenta de lo que en realidad significaba eso

—Dicen que — Henrietta se quedó callada tratando de ajustar el rumor para causar un impacto aún mayor — que te lo mete todas las noches

La boca de Georgie se abrió por completo ¿De verdad decían eso a sus espaldas? ¡Cabrones conformistas! Se puso de pie con la mirada baja, sin saber exactamente como digerir eso. Sí. Era el novio de Ike, pero nunca se le ocurrió que dijeran algo así, o que eso podría ocurrir en realidad. Es decir ¿Él y el canadiense teniendo sexo cuando ambos estaban en la primaria? Eso le parecía demasiado enfermo. Aunque no podía negar que sonó excitante.

Estaba por contestar cuando tocaron a la puerta con insistencia. Suerte que sus padres no estaban, ya era suficiente con tener a Henrietta fumando tranquilamente en la sala usando como cenicero el piso como para sacarlos de quicio. Abrió la puerta y se topó con un mojado y agitado Ike. El canadiense sonrió y besó a su novio sin cuidado, causando que la chica abriera los ojos de par en par. Los rumores eran ciertos. Ni a ella le había sido capaz de contarle. Lo último que supo fue que Ike se moría por Georgie, pero este nunca volvió a tocar el tema. Frente a todos los góticos él y Broflovski eran simples amigos.

— ¡Ike! — dijo asustado Georgie limpiándose la boca. Suplicando que su amiga no se volviera loca y gritara que los rumores eran totalmente ciertos — ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? — intentó comportarse como si eso no hubiera ocurrido

—Quería verte — comentó con la misma sencillez que esa noche camino a casa

—Podrías haberte esperado a la mañana — respondió el niño con las mejillas ardiendo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar

Entonces Ike vio a Henrietta, comprendiendo la reacción de su novio. Se sentó con tranquilidad al lado de ella y se dispuso a explicar lo ocurrido.

—Mi hermano se ha vuelto loco — comentó una vez que Georgie le dio una toalla para que se secara — entró a mi cuarto hecho una fiera y comenzó a reclamarme sobre algo ocurrido una noche en el patio. Yo no recuerdo nada

La chica no comprendió, pero Georgie sí. Poniéndose rojo al instante.

—Henrietta, hablamos luego. Mañana iré con los góticos — Georgie la corrió sin más

—De acuerdo — dijo ella fingiendo no estar ofendida — solo recuerda de lo que hablamos

Una vez que la chica se fue Ike le dio una mirada romántica al gótico. Quien se sentó en el sillón más preocupado que nunca. ¿Por qué demonios le molestaba unos rumores de pendejos de preparatoria? Muy simple, temía que la matriarca Broflovski se fuera a enterar que su hijo era marica. O peor aún, que andaba con alguien de tan mala reputación. Ike notó ese cambio de actitud, sentándose al lado de Georgie.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — preguntó tomando con lentitud su mano, entrelazando sus dedos

—La gente ha esparcido mucho rumores — dijo Georgie alejándose de Ike — Nuestra relación está a un paso de ser descubierta

— ¿Y qué con eso? — preguntó poniendo esa cara de confusión que provocaba un suspiro por parte de Georgie y un sentimiento de exasperación por parte de su lado aún gótico

El chico suspiró ¿Qué le había visto al canadiense? Se sentó en otro de los sillones y sacó un cigarro. Hacía un buen tiempo que no fumaba uno y con los nervios de punta necesitaba con urgencia calmarse. Ike lo siguió de nueva cuenta, intrigado por esa fría actitud. Pero Georgie no le prestaba atención, solo veía el humo que salía de sus labios y se quedaba pensativo apoyando su mejilla en la mano izquierda con el desprecio en los ojos, el mismo con el que solía ver a todas las personas y sobre todo a los de la escuela.

—Dime — ronroneó a su oído, sonrojándolo al instante, provocando que el humo se le fuera mal y una tos se apoderara de su garganta

—Aléjate Ike — pronunció Georgie una vez que logró despejar su garganta, más sonrojado debido a la cercanía de sus labios con los del canadiense — Mis padres podrían llegar

— ¿Desde cuanto te importa eso? — Dijo sonriente el judío — Me gustas mucho Georgie

—Pero a ti si te importan los tuyos — respondió Georgie dejando ver el problema

Ike se separó de inmediato, comprendiendo el problema. Sheila Broflovski nunca permitiría que una relación tan inmoral se llevara a cabo, si Kyle era descubierto la mujer haría un escándalo. Pero la ventaja entre Stan y Georgie es que Marsh no tiene un historial con la policía o ha sido considerado un mal ejemplo para la juventud de hoy en día. Si, fue gótico un tiempo pero no se metió en las reuniones de Cuthulu o mató a Kenny en un callejón oscuro.

—Déjalos que hablen — suspiró Ike a su oído — mi madre acabara enterándose ¿Qué importa si es tarde o temprano? No me interesa lo que me diga al enterarse, lo único que deseo es estar contigo. Ya sea con el apoyo de mi familia o no. Mi hermano podrá enojase por todo, reclamarme sobre lo nuestro, pero en el fondo él sabe que soy su hermano y nunca me dejará solo a mi suerte

—Pero — intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Georgie — Se que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que me aleje de ti. Le declaró la guerra a Canadá, tú mismo me contaste. Aunque la mitad del rumor es falso

— ¿Falso? ¿Qué dice exactamente el rumor? — inquirió más curioso que antes

Las mejillas de Georgie se pusieron totalmente rojas, alejó a Ike simplemente al imaginarse una situación de ese tipo. Eran muy pequeños carajo, malditos pedófilos de preparatoria. Vio el reloj, casi daban las nueve. Buscó rápidamente otra excusa.

—Tu madre se preguntará dónde estás, porque no hablamos mejor mañana...

—No me cambies el tema Georgie — lo interrumpió de una forma muy grosera

El chico gótico suspiró resignado, en el fondo sabía que no podría escaparse.

—Dicen que tenemos sexo todas las noches — admitió con una extraña vergüenza. Desde el día que conoció a Ike Broflovski todo había cambiado. Pero en el instante en que acepto llevar una relación tan rara y tabú dejó de ser el chico de antes. Incluso Henrietta se lo decía. Ahora él mismo se daba cuenta

Contrario a lo esperado Ike no se espantó, de hecho, una maliciosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Se acercó de nueva cuenta al gótico, estremeciéndolo al poner sus manos en sus mejillas.

— ¿No quieres darles la razón completa? — preguntó en parte broma y en parte serio

Fue empujado y de inmediato supo que la había cagado y en grande. Georgie le miraba asustado, con los ojos cristalinos y el rostro encendido. Ike trató de disculparse, pero el gótico parecía no oírle, seguía en esa posición asustada. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, beso delicadamente esos labios libres del lápiz labial negro que antes era tan común como usar la ropa del mismo color y llamar conformistas a todos. Georgie reaccionó, volviendo a empujarlo y limpiándose los labios con la manga de la camisa. Respirando finalmente.

—Somos muy chicos — sentenció dejando ver que no estaba tan enojado como aparentaba el estado de shock — concéntrate en el problema Ike

La sonrisa del judío decía todo. Jamás volvería a jugar una broma tan pesada como esa, estuvo al borde del infarto. Besó de nueva cuenta a su novio, sin importarle que la puerta se abriera. La madre de Georgie quedó congelada al instante, mientras el padre apretó los puños con furia.

— ¡Te dije que esas eran mariconerías! — Le gritó el padre a su esposa — ¡Pintarse el rostro, los labios! Te advertí que luego se pondría una puta falda y se besuquearía con todos los chicos

El hombre estaba furioso. De un paso llegó a la sala con intenciones de golpear a su hijo y al otro marica. La mujer sería asustada, sin poder moverse de la puerta, casi cae al dejar pasar a su esposo. Georgie se preparó para recibir un golpe, pero éste no llegó.

—Amo a su hijo — Dijo Ike luego de recibir el puñetazo del padre de Georgie — Lo amo

Era realmente incómodo estar en la misma sala con el hombre que acaba de darte un buen golpe y seguramente te dejará el ojo morado. Y más raro aún cuando la esposa de dicho hombre te ofrece mil comidas tratando de eliminar el pesado ambiente. Y es más incómodo cuando tu novio evita verte directamente a los ojos. Ike tomó su mano con fuerza, pidiendo su apoyo para enfrentar dicha situación. Georgie aceptó sin mucha seguridad.

— ¿De verdad lo amas? — inquirió el padre del gótico

—Con mi alma señor — respondió Ike poniendo una mano en su corazón

Georgie sintió una enorme vergüenza. Pero también una inmensa felicidad. Una que no sentía desde bebé, una de la que se alejaba cuando estaba con los góticos. Una que solo Ike era capaz de mostrarle. Era muy tarde y el padre de Georgie se ofreció a llevar a Ike a su casa. Todavía llovía bastante y el camino era bastante largo. En el asiento trasero Georgie tomó la mano de su novio con fuerza, mirándole a los ojos, como agradeciéndole. Su padre se calmó mucho y probablemente no volvería a tocar el tema.

Se bajaron rápidamente, acompañando Georgie al judío hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Nos vemos mañana — se despidió Georgie con las mejillas rojas

Ike le respondió con un rápido beso en los labios. Que fue totalmente ignorado por el padre del gótico que aguardaba en el auto.

La casa estaba oscura. Ike procuraba no hacer ruido, subir a su habitación y dormir tranquilamente. Pero una luz en la sala se encendió.

Georgie entró a su cuarto con la cara todavía roja. Trató de encender la luz, pero una mano sujetó con fuerza su muñeca.

— ¿Dónde estabas Ike? — inquirió Sheila Broflovski levantándose del sillón

—Me dirás todo lo que sabes — dijo una voz que de inmediato reconoció. Era el chico que mató en el callejón hacía muchos años. Era el superhéroe Mysterion

— ¿Qué carajo quieres? — respondió Georgie zafándose de su agarre

— ¿Van a traer de nuevo a Cuthulu? — preguntó Kenneth

* * *

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. **

**Creo que estoy ocupando el tiempo en historias que no debería. Y más cuando tengo que terminar dos, pero no me puedo resistir a esta pareja.**

**Recuerde, si les gusto, lo odiaron, me quieren mentar la madre o dejar una critica o lo que sea presionen el botó que dice Review**


	2. Mentiras

**Hola a mis lectores. **

**La inspiración y mis vacaciones me sonríen bastante. Lástima que sea solo esta semana, la siguiente al curso y a estudiar química ¬¬ **

**Pero de mientras les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. El siguiente será el final pero como siempre no tengo idea de cuando lo suba.**

**Y ahora, contestando las preguntas:**

**red crayon princess: Tienen doce años, lo que donde yo vivo se refiere a sexto año de primaria **

**CreepyGirl07: En esta historia Ike es el seme y Georgie el uke. Si alguien quiere que haga otra historia donde sea al revés digamelo y lo haré**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Mentiras**

**2.- **

— ¿Qué haces despierta mamá? — preguntó Ike fingiendo no haber escuchado la primera pregunta. Acercándose fingiendo preocupación

—Estabas con él ¿verdad hijo? — dijo ella con un notable tono enojado

— ¿Él? ¿De quién hablas madre?

—Escuché algo muy interesante ayer cuando fui a la junta de padres de familia. Pero no fue durante la junta, si no después de ella

"—_Olvidé mi bolso — dijo Sheila saliendo del auto muy apurada_

—_Por Dios querida — respondió Gerald — tengo un juicio muy importante_

—_Lo siento, no me tardo — se disculpó ella entrando a la escuela nuevamente_

_El salón de Ike era de los últimos, por lo que tuvo que pasar por un largo pasillo. Por suerte su bolso seguía donde lo había dejado, lo tomó y abrazó con el alivio que solo las mujeres pueden sentir por sus bolsos. Salió del aula tarareando una canción, manía que compartía con Ike a pesar de no ser su madre biológica. _

— _¿Qué no sabes el rumor? — escuchó unas voces infantiles por otro de los pasillos. Y atraída por la recompensa de un buen chisme, y como buena madre acosadora que era se acercó para escuchar mejor — ¿Cómo no vas a saberlo si es de lo que todos hablan?_

—_Pues no lo sé. Dime pendejo si quieres, pero cuéntame el rumor_

_Filmore Anderson sonrió maliciosamente. Desde jardín de niños había deseado ver caer a su competencia canadiense. Pero nunca encontró la oportunidad. Y ahora ésta apareció con increíble suerte. Lo mejor de todo era que ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, alguien más lo esparció, y si resultaba ser verdad sería mil veces mejor. _

— _¿Sabes quién es Ike Broflovski? — preguntó en tono ladino_

— _¿Quién? — respondió el otro haciendo un sobre esfuerzo para recordar_

—_El supuesto genio que es menor que nosotros. El hermano del cerebrito de Kyle ¿Lo recuerdas? — el otro chico asintió enérgicamente — pues… por ahí dicen que Ike y ese chico Georgie, el ex gótico tienen sexo en cada oportunidad que tengan _

_Sheila soltó el bolso de la sorpresa. Haciendo notar su presencia. Filmore retrocedió al darse cuenta de que la mujer era la madre del canadiense, trató de salir corriendo, pero la mano de Sheila se cerró en sus ropas y le impidió moverse. Ella lo acercó, al punto de que casi se tocaban sus narices y dijo en tono furioso._

— _¡Dime que mierda sabes de mi hijo!"_

Sheila estaba más que furiosa. Ike sabía que si no corría en ese preciso instante su madre era capaz de matarlo a golpes o de una manera más sádica todavía. Subió corriendo las escaleras y por suerte llegó antes que su madre al cuarto, cerrando de un portazo, sacudiendo la casa y poniendo el seguro a la puerta. Sheila bramó.

— ¡No volverás a verlo Ike Broflovski! ¡Lo juro!

— ¿Cuthulu? ¿Yo qué demonios voy a saber sobre eso? — exclamó enojado Georgie

—Tú eres parte de los góticos. Y ellos son parte de la secta de Cuthulu. No te hagas el inocente y dime todo lo que sepas ¿O es qué prefieres que te lo saque a golpes?

—Yo — Dijo Georgie sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba al darse cuenta de la cruda que podía ser la realidad — Ya no me junto con los góticos

El menor encendió la luz, mostrando un cuarto muy diferente al que Mysterion esperaba. Era un cuarto de un chico común y corriente. No era de color negro, no había velas o cosas así como en la habitación de Henrietta. Era demasiado normal. Se dio cuenta de que Georgie no le mentía, de verdad ya no se estaba juntando con los góticos. Vio la tristeza en el rostro del chico y se alejó unos cuantos pasos, muy confundido. Georgie se llevó la mano al bolsillo dándose cuenta de que no tenía su navaja. Se las había regalado a los góticos aquel día en la escuela. Decidió abrir la ventana y decirle a Mysterion fuerte y claro.

—Vete de aquí, tengo mejores cosas en que preocuparme como para ocuparme también de ti

—Ya veo… escuchaste los rumores ¿Son ciertos? — preguntó olvidándose de hacer la voz de Mysterion sin importarle revelar su identidad secreta. A quien engañaba, la mitad de la escuela ya sabía que Kenneth era el superhéroe de los calzoncillos arriba de la ropa.

— ¡Lárgate! — Gritó hastiado con las mejillas totalmente rojas

—Oye — se quejó Kenny — Kyle es mi amigo e Ike es el hermano de Kyle. Creo que tengo derecho de saberlo. Al menos Kyle tiene derecho a saberlo

—Entonces se lo diré a Kyle no a ti — aceptó finalmente Georgie ante la insistencia de McCormick

Kenny salió de la habitación tan rápido que Georgie no se di cuenta. Cerró la ventana como si pudiera volver a meterse, como si fuera un insecto asqueroso. Así eran los de preparatoria, así era la vida. Recordó los motivos por los que se hizo gótico. La razón por la que odiaba a todo el mundo. Deseó con toda su alma tener su navaja. Deseó cortarse las venas, escribir miles de poemas sobre lo tonto del mundo y de cómo los mataría a todos lentamente. Mierda vaya que lo haría. Sacó toda su ropa normal siguiendo su impulso arrojó todo a la calle, quedándose solo con la ropa negra. Necesitaba hablar con esa hija de puta de Henrietta. Si iban a traer a Cuthulu de nuevo ¿por qué no le había avisado? Se las vería con el antiguo Georgie.

— ¡Mamá déjalo! — Gritó Kyle en el pasillo, con los pies bien puestos en el piso, necesitaba coraje para enfrentarse a su madre — No puedo creer que le creas más a esos estúpidos rumores en vez de a tu propio hijo ¿De verdad crees que Ike es capaz?

—No te metas en esto Kyle, no estoy corrigiéndote a ti

— ¿Corrigiendo? En todo caso ¿Qué tendría de malo que Ike se enamorase?

La cara que ella le mostró lo dejó mudo. Olvidó por completo los ojos rojos y furiosos de Damien, y eso que era el anticristo. Los ojos de su madre le provocaron un miedo cercano al miedo a la muerte, a no volver a ver a la persona que más amaba en la vida, Stanley. Si Sheila se enteraba e su relación con Marsh sería él el regañado. Por eso mismo no cedió, empujando a su madre. Gerald se despertó por el ruido e intentó controlar a su esposa, pero era imposible. No dudaba que los vecino hubieran escuchado los gritos e incluso que la policía fuera para allá.

—Sheila por Dios ¿Qué te ocurre? — Jadeó Gerald forcejeando todavía con su mujer

—Gerald, no podemos permitir que nuestro hijo sea marica ¡Y muchos menos que tenga algo que ver con esos delincuentes! — rugía la mujer cual león enjaulado

— ¿Marica? ¿Lo dices por ese tonto rumor? Deben ser puras mentiras Sheila — aseguró Gerald

La puerta de Ike se abrió en ese instante. El canadiense escuchó todo el escándalo, harto de eso dijo algo que podría ser considerado como suicida.

—No es una mentira. Soy marica y me gusta Georgie

— ¿Cuthulu? ¿Son idiotas? ¿Por qué mierda me excluyeron de esto? — preguntó Georgie llegando al punto de reunión de los góticos en la parte de atrás de la escuela. Estaba vestido de negro pero no tenía su maquillaje blanco ni los labios con ese colorete negro

— ¿Cuthulu? — Preguntó Henrietta dándole otra calada a su cigarrillo — ¿de qué mierda hablas?

—El estúpido de Mysterion fue a mi casa anoche, me exigió que le dijera como pensábamos traer a Cuthulu de regreso — dijo él quitándole el cigarro, dándole una larga calada. Mostrando la actitud del antiguo Georgie

—No tenemos idea de lo que hablas — dijo el gótico del mechón rojo — Desde que te fuiste no hemos vuelto a las reuniones de Cuthulu

— ¿Desde que me fui? — Inquirió Georgie — ¿Quién dice que me he ido?

Los góticos se vieron entre sí. Como decidiendo quien le explicaría, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño lo que había demostrado con sus actos de las últimas tres semanas.

—Ya no fumas como antes — dijo Henrietta — Ya no tomas café como antes, ya no te vistes de negro, no te maquillas, no escribes poemas, no odias a los conformistas ¿Te parece poca cosa? Era obvio que ya no querías ser un gótico Georgie

—Se equivocan — dijo el chico enojado, más no con sus amigos, si no porque había hecho exactamente lo que ellos le explicaron — Yo soy gótico y odio a los malditos conformistas

— ¿Qué hay de ese chico Ike? — Preguntó otro de ellos — ¿Qué le dirás?

— ¿Qué tendría que decirle? — dijo sin poder evitar ponerse muy rojo

—Es tu novio — siguió otro — exactamente por él has cambiado tanto

— ¡No lo es! ¡Mierda dejen en paz ese estúpido rumor! — La paciencia se le acababa y eso que había tenido mucha desde que conocía a Ike — Nada en mi ha cambiado, soy el mismo de siempre

Dicho eso se sentó en su rincón favorito, queriendo volver a los días que eran una pandilla, que asaltaban a los peatones en la oscuridad, que adoraban a Cuthulu. Pero ninguno de los góticos aceptaría eso, si Georgie no quería aceptarlo ellos lo harían por él.

—Págame — dijo Kenneth extendiendo la mano delante de Kyle. El pelirrojo soltó un bufido y le entregó una revista de playboy. Pero oculta en este había fotos de Butters de la última fiesta que organizó Token a la cual Kenny no pudo ir por se atropellado por un camión

Los ojos azules de Kenny se iluminaron a más no poder, amaba a Butters con su alma y la idea de unas fotografías "lindas" de él fueron demasiado seductoras como para rechazar el trato con Kyle. Aunque necesitaba una mejor explicación por parte del pelirrojo. No es normal que te pidan hacer algo así. Notó la desesperación del judío y por eso aceptó también.

— ¿Por qué me pediste hacer algo así? — Inquirió Kenny — ¿Qué te ha hecho Georgie?

—Cambió a mi hermano, lo ha metido en un problema demasiado grande — gritó furioso el pelirrojo aprovechando que no había nadie en el pasillo — Mi madre se puso furiosa anoche

— ¿No crees que es muy su problema? Él nunca se ha molestado por tu relación con Marsh

— ¡Cállate Kenneth! Es diferente, no creo que Georgie de verdad ame a mi hermano. Ike está loco por él de eso ya me he dado cuenta. Pero no confío para nada en él. Un gótico es siempre un gótico

—Pues di lo que quieras — dijo Kenny — pero me parece que Georgie de verdad ha dejado de juntarse con ellos. Ni siquiera estaba vestido de negro

Kenny se alejó por el pasillo cuando vio pasar a su amado Leopold con sus libros abrazados y al parecer perdido. No pudo resistirse y fue a "ayudarlo". Kyle suspiró, jamás había visto a su amigo tan enamorado de alguien. A pesar de ser un pervertido que se acostaba con lo que se dejara parecía de verdad comprometido e ilusionado ¿Tal vez así fuera con Georgie e Ike? Sacudió la cabeza, desechando por completo esa estúpida idea.

Georgie fumaba su quinto cigarrillo, sin duda alguna estaba nervioso, entró al salón luego de apagarlo en el piso. Miró a su alrededor y no vio a Ike. Suspiró tranquilo, pero las miradas de todos se posaron sobre él, devolviéndole los nervios. Se sentó en su lugar e intentó ignorar el peso de los ojos ajenos. Algo casi imposible para cualquier ser humano. Entonces la puerta del salón se abrió, todos se sentaron por instinto, creyendo que se trataba del profesor, pero no. Era Ike. ¿Con dos ojos morados? Georgie casi se pone de pie y va corriendo hacia él para exigirle una explicación. Pero se contuvo, recordando el rumor que aún asechaba sus reputaciones.

Ike miró fijamente a Georgie mientras se sentaba. Preguntándose porque no le hablaba. Se mordió el labio inferior, deseando ir hacia él y besarle una y otra vez. Pero conocía su carácter, tendría que esperar al final de la clase. Y si entonces le ignoraba de nueva cuenta tendría que actuar de una forma más drástica todavía. Garrison entró al salón. Ahora impartía la clase de sexto grado.

—Cierren la puta boca y abran su jodido libro en la página 30 — dijo entrando muy encabronado al salón. Aunque eso era realmente una costumbre. Nadie sospechaba que era lo que lo había hecho enojar de esa manera — Ike tengo que hablar contigo seriamente cuando acabe la clase. Tu madre me llamó a las cuatro de la mañana realmente furiosa

—Me lo imagino profesor — respondió el canadiense. Hasta ese momento Garrison no había volteado a verlo, casi se tropieza al notar esos golpes. No volvió a decir nada y solo inició la clase

— "Contrólate Georgie, qué más da lo que le pase a Ike. Él solo ha movido tu vida, influye negativamente, debe alejarse de ti" — pero por más que Georgie buscaba excusas para alejar a Ike no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo de reojo al frente de la clase, contestando todas las preguntas de Garrison sin equivocarse ni una sola vez — "Tal vez… estoy exagerando un poco. Pero no puedo alejarme de mis amigos solo por estar con él"

El final de la clase llegó. Los alumnos fueron abandonando el salón poco a poco, pero Georgie permanecía ahí. Ike decidió hablarle aún enfrente de algunos chicos.

—Georgie — empezó, pero el gótico se puso de pie de un salto y caminó a la puerta — Espera Georgie, necesito hablar contigo

Fue totalmente ignorando, justo enfrente de las chicas que con ojos de fanáticas suspiraron tristes y la mirada de los hombres que asqueados le evitaron al salir del salón.

—Escúchame Ike — empezó Garrison sin saber exactamente como tocar ese tema — El amor a tu edad, pues, no es real Ike. Uno cree estar enamorado con toda su alma cuando en realidad lo que siente es una ilusión vaga sobre lo que en realidad es el amor. Aun eres muy chico para comprender lo que eso implica, significa contraer matrimonio, llevar una casa, complacer a una mujer que tarde o temprano será gorda y fea. Creo que si supiéramos realmente como va a verse la pareja luego de años de casados nadie se casaría

—A mi no me importa el físico señor Garrison, yo amo a Georgie por lo que es en el interior, detrás de esa máscara de inconformidad al mundo y ese maquillaje negro — comentó suspirando — Y no me interesa lo que el destino nos depare siempre y cuando estemos juntos

— ¿Sabes el problema que conlleva el que los dos sean chicos? — Inquirió Garrison sin saber cómo desanimar el judío

—Creo que mi rostro es la respuesta que busca profesor, se los rumores, mi madre se enojó conmigo. El padre de Georgie también. ¿Qué más puedo perder? Le diré algo. Prefiero quedarme en la calle viviendo debajo de un puente o en la banca de un parque pero al lado de Georgie. El día en que me deje yo no desearé vivir

Garrison se quedó mudo ante el comentario de Ike. Le sorprendía por su veracidad, le creía el enojo de su madre y la ira del padre de Georgie e incluso la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Eso era amor. Aunque dudaba que un gótico pudiera sentir lo mismo.

El cuarteto de góticos estaba completo, todo parecía transcurrir con normalidad. Incluso tocaron un tema que había dejado olvidado por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces ¿No vamos a intentar regresar a Cuthulu? — preguntó Georgie

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué mi estúpido hermano lo regrese a la otra dimensión? — respondió Henrietta recordando al pendejo superhéroe que le quitó todo el protagonismo a Mysterion

—Quizás deberíamos — dijo otro gótico — Estoy hastiándome de tanto conformismo, parece que va en aumento y no mencionemos los estúpidos festejos como el día del padre o el del amor

—Sí y no olvidemos al cabrón de educación física, juro que me cortaré las venas si me pide dar una vuelta más a la puta cancha — comentó el gótico del mechón rojo

—Georgie — Se escuchó al lado izquierdo, donde estaba la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del patio desde el pasillo. La sangre se le heló al mencionado al reconocer de inmediato la voz — Por fin te encuentro Georgie ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

—Ike — pudo articular entre la vergüenza, la sorpresa y el sentimiento de felicidad al pensar que no se olvidaba de él por más que lo ignorara — ¿Qué quieres?

—Me gustas Georgie creo que lo he dicho lo suficiente, pero tú no lo has dicho nunca — dijo acercándose, siendo seguido por los ávidos ojos de los compañeros de su novio

—Tú… Ike — Georgie sentía la presión en sus hombros como pesas de plomo — Tú no me gustas y nunca me has gustado Ike Broflovski

* * *

**Tan tan taaaaan.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora? Ni yo lo sé todavía no lo pienso o_o**

**Recuerden si les gusto o no, si me quieren insultar por dejarlo así o darme una crítica tienen un hermoso botón que dice review.**


	3. Verdades

**Hola a todos. Les traigo el capítulo final de mi historia. Estoy segura de que escribir esto es solo una manera de evitar escribir el epílogo de Papel y Tinta pero ya que. **

**Pronto subiré el one-shot que me pidieron donde Georgie es el seme y Ike es el uke. Trataré de que sea la próxima semana. **

**Gracias por leer esta, aunque pequeña, linda historia mía. Que salió de mi loca cabeza. **

**Como dice mi madre desde que vimos la película "Los muchachos no lloran" _'Caro, la gente como tu no necesita drogas, aluscina las 24 horas' _**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Verdades**

**3.-**

—Mientes — respondió Ike — y no desistiré hasta que me digas la verdad sobre lo que realmente te impide estar conmigo Georgie

El gótico abrió los ojos de par en par. Maldito sea el carácter terco de Ike. Precisamente por eso quedó perdidamente enamorado de él, por esa actitud directa y perseverante. Le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo e ignoró el último comentario. Sus compañeros góticos le veían sorprendidos, pero él no demostraba la más mínima molestia. Ike se impacientó por la actitud calmada del chico, lo tomó de la muñeca e hizo que se levantara en el acto, quedando ambos peligrosamente cerca, Georgie con el cigarro todavía en la boca. Ike lo quitó con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha acariciaba la nuca del gótico. Rosó levemente sus labios, haciendo que los rostros de ambos se tiñeran de rojo. El canadiense sonrió complacido aun más por las miradas insistentes de los amigos de su novio. Porque eso era, aunque lo dijera o no Georgie era su novio.

—Aléjate — gimoteó Georgie sabiendo que no podría controlarse más, que acabaría besando con rudeza los labios que le hacían suspirar

— ¡Lo sabía! — Ese gritó les heló la sangre a los dos novios que de inmediato voltearon a ver

Era nada más y nada menos que Filmore, que buscaba desesperadamente su celular, queriendo tomar una foto del momento que probaba la veracidad de los rumores. Y desde luego la caída en la pirámide social por parte de Ike. La venganza que esperaba desde el jardín de infantes. Georgie sintió que todo se movía lentamente, vio de reojo a Ike y sintió como sus manos se cerraban en su ropa para evitarle escapar. Reaccionó a tiempo y empujó al canadiense con algo que nunca antes había experimentado o demostrado, la ira. Prácticamente se arrojó a Filmore, quitándole el celular, arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza, casi rompiéndolo. Ike trató de calmarle, pero solo avivó la llama de la ira. Fue empujado también, pero no todo fue malo en esa rabieta.

— ¡Estoy harto de ustedes! ¡Solo me confunden! Me hacen dudar sobre lo que soy ¿Un gótico? ¿Un chico común y corriente? ¿Marica? ¡Mierda dejen mis jodidos pensamientos en paz!

Tomó su mochila y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Evitando que alguien pudiera ver las lágrimas que se llevaban el maquillaje, una de las identidades de las cuales dudaba mucho. Solo deseaba estar en paz, olvidar a Ike y a sus dudas existenciales. Cualquiera habría esperado una cara triste del judío, pero se toparon con una inmensa sonrisa. Ahora sabía que era lo que le molestaba tanto a Georgie, el motivo por el que negaba una y otra vez su noviazgo, no era vergüenza, era miedo a perder su propio ser.

Salió de la escuela, que mas daba que faltara medio día. No fue a su casa, ni al restaurante de los góticos. No tenía idea de a dónde ir. Entonces decidió entrar a la casa del árbol que había en un patio. Saltó la barda, subió y se quedó ahí varias horas. Pensado y a la vez no. Deseaba dejar el tema atrás, volver al instante en que fue a casa de Ike y lanzó una piedra a su ventana. El instante en que lo besó por primera vez, desde entonces su vida esta de cabeza.

— ¿No deberías estar en la escuela? — preguntó una voz que tardó en reconocer pero después nunca la olvidaría. Stanley Marsh, el dueño de la casita del árbol que años atrás había construido junto con su novio Kyle Broflovski. El judío, el hermano mayor de Ike. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose de nuevo mal al recordarlo

—Tú también deberías estar en la escuela — respondió el de primaria

—La preparatoria salió temprano hoy — contestó Marsh sentándose al lado de Georgie — Pero estoy seguro que la primaria no

— ¿Desde cuándo me hablas? Se supone que me odias por matar a Kenny — inquirió el menor

—No puedo odiarte, prácticamente ahora somos familia — respondió esbozando una sonrisa que normalmente usaba hacia las ballenas o delfines que tanto amaba y cuidaba de los japoneses

— ¿Familia? — preguntó sin darse cuenta todavía. En cuanto hiló las ideas se puso rojo de los pies a la cabeza, tanto por recordar a Ike como al pensar que él y Kyle tenían el mismo tipo de relación. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose triste. Era una tristeza muy diferente a la que se suponía que tenía al ser gótico. Ese tipo de tristeza era una que en realidad no le interesaba, decía sentirse así cuando en realidad se trataba de una manera de darle la espalda al mundo y no pensar en la verdadera tristeza, aquella que te hace desear morir realmente. Que te deja el corazón y el alma vacíos, así se sentía en ese momento — ¿Por qué seríamos familia? — decidió hacerse el desentendido

—Me parece tonto que no lo aceptes — comentó Marsh recostándose en el suelo de madera que no pisaba desde que era niño — Kyle está muy preocupado por Ike precisamente por eso, piensa que has cambiado a su hermano de una mala manera. No es el mismo de antes. Ya no se junta con sus antiguos amigos, prefiere estar contigo

El comentario de Marsh regresó la confusión a la cabeza de Georgie ¿Ike estaba pasando exactamente por lo mismo que él? ¿Estaba comportándose de la misma manera? ¿Por qué no le había hablado de su hermano? Un momento, sí lo había hecho. Ni siquiera dejó que le explicara cómo se hizo esos golpes, uno era de su padre, ¿Pero y el otro? Ahora sintió culpa. No debió poner sus problemas antes que los de Ike. Stanley miró al chico y pudo notar como pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por sus rosas mejillas.

—Supongo que no harás nada — Dijo dándole la espalda — Que más que su madre desee cambiarlo de salón o incluso de escuela con tal de alejarlo de ti

— ¿Cambiarlo de escuela? — preguntó asustado Georgie

—Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Kyle

Ike regresaba de la escuela, sabía que su madre no estaría muy contenta si había llamado a Garrison en la noche enojada. Pero al contrario, la vio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, le indicó con la mano que se acercara y dijo.

—No te preocupes hijo, voy a encargarme de todo esto, tú solo estás confundido, y todo es culpa de ese chico. Pero ya no te causará problemas, mañana mismo ingresas a un internado de Denver

— ¡Denver! — Exclamó Ike empujando a su madre de una manera muy grosera — Madre, pensé que no podrías llegar tan bajo, pero creo que me he equivocado. Primero sacas mi cadáver de aquí a que yo salga por mi propio pie hacia Denver

—Estás exagerando hijo — dijo la mujer — No es para tanto, el primer amor siempre se olvida. Mírame a mí si no me crees, tu padre no fue el primer hombre en mi vida

—Pero yo no soy como tu madre ¡Ni siquiera soy tu hijo!

Sheila Broflovski no fue la única sorprendida con el comentario. Gerald y Kyle no podía cerrar la boca de la sorpresa, Ike tomó de nuevo sus cosas y salió de la casa hecho una verdadera fiera. Él tampoco sabía exactamente a donde ir. La mujer pelirroja rompió en llanto, las palabras de su hijo fueron la peor herida que había recibido en su vida. Kyle se dio cuenta de lo serio que iba su hermanito con ese gótico. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco la situación. Mientras ese chico no se siguiera juntando con los criminales amantes de la muerte todo estaría bien ¿Y si seguía haciéndolo? ¿De verdad estaría tan mal? Dios, ya no sabía ni en que pensar.

— ¿Denver? Está pendeja si cree que me voy a ir — decía Ike mientras caminaba por la calle muy enojado, incluso parecía loco al hablar solo y tan alto. Suerte que no había muchas personas por ese parque. Se sentó en los columpios, haciendo que los niños que ahí jugaban voltearan a verlo

— ¿Estás enojado? — preguntó uno de ellos, claramente de jardín de niños

—Un poco — contestó sin poder evitar recordar cuando tenía esa edad

— ¿Por qué? — Preguntó otro con inocencia — ¿Tus padres te regañaron? ¿Te robaron tu juguete favorito? Eso sería terrible, yo me enojaría mucho con eso

Ike rió un poco al escuchar las razones por las que él se enojaría. Eran tan insignificantes a comparación del problema que él tenía. Sonrió de lado intentando olvidarlos, aunque muy en el fondo dudaba encontrar la solución a estos. Recuperar el amor de Georgie de por sí era difícil y ahora también debía evitar irse del pueblo. Escuchó pasos detrás de él pero no le dio importancia. Supuso que sería alguna de las madres de esos niños alegres y despreocupados. Entonces vio de reojo como alguien se sentaba en el columpio de al lado. Volteó un poco curioso y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando reconoció a la persona a su lado.

—Hola — dijo Georgie sin poder mirar a los ojos a Ike

La sonrisa que el canadiense esbozó era simplemente indescriptible, quiso besarlo en ese momento, pedirle que nunca más lo volviera a dejar. Pero los niños seguían presentes y tuvo que contenerse, se limitó a tomar la mano del gótico con posesiva fuerza.

—Pensé que nunca me volverías a hablar — admitió poniéndose muy rojo

— ¿Es verdad que…? — Georgie hizo una pausa, buscando la fuerza para continuar y sobre todo, contener las lágrimas que producían sus ojos y el sollozo que luchaba por salir de su garganta. Respiró hondo antes de continuar — ¿Qué te vas a Denver?

—Aún no has respondido mi pregunta — cambió Ike de forma brusca el tema de conversación

— ¿Cuál jodida pregunta? — dijo enojado Georgie sin importarle la presencia de los niños. Estaba cansado de que todos le dieran vueltas al asunto

— ¿Por qué dijiste que no sentías nada por mi? ¿Es costumbre tuya besar a todos los chicos que pasan en la noche rumbo a su casa? — Preguntó sin pudor alguno — ¿Vamos a hablar claro sobre lo que te molesta o no Georgie?

— ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tu hermano no quería que te juntaras conmigo no por ser una mala influencia si no por causar que ya no te juntes con tus antiguos amigos? ¿Por qué jamás me comentaste que tenías planes con los chicos del salón cuando salíamos a pasear al parque? Ike yo no quería afectar de esta manera tu vida — dijo soltando unas cuantas lágrimas. Marsh le había contado muchos otros ejemplos más, pero la voz se le quebró antes de poder decirlos

—Por Dios Georgie — dijo Ike soltando una pequeña risa — Tú tampoco me decías que ya no te juntabas más con los góticos. Veía que ya no te vestías de negro pero no creí que los dejaras a un lado, si eso te ha molestado o causado problemas perdóname Georgie. No lo hice intencionalmente. Así como tú tampoco lo planeaste

—Lo único que no planee en mi vida fue enamorarme de ti maldito conformista judío — exclamó poniéndose de pie, intentando alejarse del canadiense

La sonrisa de Ike desconcertó aún más al gótico. Eran ese tipo de sonrisas las que le hacían creer que Ike Broflovski estaba oficialmente loco, que le afectaba estar demasiado lejos de su país o incluso que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte cuando era bebé. Los niños no comprendían muy bien las palabras, hasta que escucharon "enamorarme" abrieron mucho los ojos y prestaron más atención que nunca. Suponiendo que esa palabra solo la podía usar un hombre refiriéndose a una mujer y ver a dos chicos rompiendo con las reglas fue demasiado tentador.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? — Dijo conteniendo la risa — Acabas de admitir que lo que me dijiste en el patio de la escuela era mentira

Las mejillas de Georgie se pusieron totalmente rojas, siguiendo por el resto de su cara, desvió la mirada y apretó con fuerza los puños. El único buen motivo para comportarse como un idiota es por ser un idiota enamorado. Ike se puso de pie y caminó hacia el gótico, tomando su rostro y alzándolo. Viendo como las lágrimas terminaban de lavar el poco maquillaje que todavía quedaba en el rostro el chico. Acarició sus mejillas con dulzura, limpiando los llorosos ojos.

—Dímelo Georgie — susurró a su oído — dime que me odias, que me quieres lejos de mi. Que estás feliz por el hecho de que mi madre quiere mandarme a Denver, si lo haces no volveré a interferir en tu vida nunca más

—No puedo — admitió — Te amo Ike Broflovski, aunque odie la manera en la que cambias mi forma de ser, la manera en la que me haces amar la vida, te amo

— ¡Son novios! ¡Son novios! — Gritaron los niños burlándose y haciendo notar su presencia — ¡Se quieren, se besan, se pasan el chicle!

Georgie se sonrojó todavía más. Ike no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Qué no deberían estar en sus casas? — preguntó Georgie a la defensiva

— ¿Qué no deberías estarlo tú también? — preguntó una voz femenina. El alma de ambos chicos se fue a los pies y giraron lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la imponente presencia de la matriarca Broflovski y unos furiosos y judíos ojos de Jersey — Maldito criminal, tú y solo tú ha hecho que mi Ike me odie. Tú eres el culpable de toda esta mierda

Sheila llegó a zancadas a donde estaban los chicos, Ike se apresuró y se interpuso entre su furiosa madre y su amado novio. No le importaba recibir otro golpe, evitaría que le hiciera algo a Georgie. Sheila sacó a su hijo del camino con inmensa facilidad, lanzando un golpe que fue fácilmente esquivado por el gótico. Los niños seguían pendientes de cada movimiento. Admirados de que semejantes cosas pudieran ocurrir en un aburrido y perdido pueblo montañés de Colorado.

—El amor nunca es una mierda — dijo otra voz que sorprendió a los presentes

De su auto se bajaba el padre de Georgie, desde el día en que descubrió la sexualidad de su hijo no había hecho comentario alguno. Quedó prácticamente mudo. Pero en realidad estaba pensando, tratando de encontrar una explicación razonable a lo que sucedía en la cabeza de su hijo y la de su novio. Llegando a una conclusión, aunque simple e increíble era cierta. Amor.

—Y créame cuando dijo esto señora. Su hijo de verdad está enamorado del mío

—Es imposible estar enamorado a ese edad — dijo Sheila dejando a un lado al gótico — a esta edad te enamoras del chico que pase. Lo he vivido en experiencia propia, solo acabas herido si te enamoras de verdad. Puede que tu sí, pero la otra persona solo está jugando o experimentando

—En eso tiene razón — admitió el hombre — pero yo no soy capaz de decirle a mi esposa que la amo de la manera en que su hijo lo hizo frente a mí, ni siquiera estando casado con ella sería capaz de arriesgarme de esa forma frente a su padre. Y mucho menos soportar un golpe tan duro como el que yo le di y usted aún puede ver la sombra de este en su ojo

—Pero papá — dijo Georgie todavía confundido — ella tiene razón, solo hemos causado problemas, volteado al mundo de cabeza, cambiado de maneras que no pensábamos posibles. Tal vez lo mejor sea terminar con todo esto

—Por favor hijo — dijo su padre — creí educarte de tal manera que sabría la solución a eso

— ¿Solución? — preguntó la pareja sorprendida

—El amor te cambia, eso es un hecho, pero está bien siempre y cuando no te olvides de lo que eres. No dejes de juntarte con tus amigos, no dejes de ser lo que eres, serás más amable, más tonto. Pero no pierdes tu esencia. Y a esta edad aún hay muchas cosas que puedes ser, solo te hace falta encontrar la correcta. Y si ya la encontraste no la dejes ir por nada del mundo

Georgie lo supo entonces. No tenía que dejar de ser un gótico para estar con Ike, él no tenía que dejar de juntarse con sus amigos para estar con él. Lo que sentía no era pérdida de su identidad, solo estaba buscando la correcta. Y ahora la había encontrado, era un gótico, pero también era el novio de Ike Broflovski. Y estaba orgulloso de eso.

—Ike — dijo Sheila todavía boquiabierta — no empaques nada. No irás a ese internado. Pero tampoco te veré igual, y no esperes que acepte de la noche a la mañana el que tengas ese tipo de amoríos. Solo, sean solo amigos frente a mi ¿de acuerdo? En lo que digiero todo esto

Sheila no habló en un buen tiempo, cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar descubrió a su hijo mayor en una situación un poco comprometedora con su mejor amigo. Luego de una larga plática y una confesión guardó silencio otros meses, cuando finalmente habló fue para despedirse de Kyle que iba a la universidad a estudiar derecho. Pero el mundo podía estar tranquilo mientras Sheila Broflovski no causara problemas.

Ike y Georgie finalmente pudieron estar juntos, sin importarles un carajo lo que fuera que dijeran. Filmore trató de convencer a la gente de lo que vio en la parte trasera de la escuela. Pero los góticos lo silenciaron de la misma manera que al jefe vampiro en otra ocasión. Nadie se mete con un gótico sin pagar las consecuencias. No se preocupen, volvió a la escuela, luego de unos dos o tres meses de desaparecido y nunca más trató de molestar a Ike o a Georgie.

El negro dejó de ser el único color en el armario de Georgie, su padre se convirtió en su mejor amigo. Henrietta sentía a su amigo feliz, y aunque lo negara, eso también la hacía sentirse bien. Kyle le contó a Ike sobre todos sus intentos de separarlo de Georgie, aunque al enterarse que Marsh fue quien mandó a Georgie al parque todo quedó olvidado. Los góticos dejaron de ser cuatro la mayor parte del tiempo. Incluso creyeron que serían tres para siempre.

—Hola chicos — dijo Georgie sentándose en su lugar favorito con los góticos

— ¿Por qué no estás con Ike? — Preguntó uno de ellos — Pensé que ya no les importaban los rumores de los de preparatoria

—Ya no nos importan — Respondió Georgie — Ya tendremos muchas noches para hacerlos verdad

**Fin**


End file.
